The Snakes Den
by Infractus-Creaturaes
Summary: Not much of a summary.What if Harry had many secrets hidden from him?what if its all because of old man dumbledore?Slytherin!harry/hermione,pairings DracoXHarry,BlaiseXOC,PansyXOC,GeorgeXOCxFred.slash pairings yes.male/male,male/female,female/female,male.


My name is Vivien Lillitheia Potter.I know your probably thinking..what Potter? James and lily had a daughter?..no aunt lily and uncle james only had a son. I am the Daughter of james twin sister Jacelyn Aimee Potter .I dont know who my father is...Althought Mother Says she will tell me when the time comes... She says i have his eyes. and his long slender fingers and his height..Althought i'm not sure..I have long dark red brown curls,a mixture of my mothers burgandy hair(it darkened after her and james left hogwarts) and golden eyes.i stand at about 5'0'' althought im only eleven.I have a few scars on my arms but they are nearly invisble.

Im finally on my way to free off my mothers grip floating the trunk towards the compartment,My mum had taught me Windgardum leviosa..{Since my mother is an Ex-Auror ,she had gotten a pass from teh ministry to allow her to teach me basic spells before school.}My wand ia a rather rare wand if i may say so its made from the Baslisinna tree,which is a tree so rare only the most wellknown wandmaker(most experts) get to make a SINGLE wand from it. thats the wood my wand is made from but the cores are odd too..a unicorn hair intertwined with a threstral hair along with Powered Basilik scales and phoenix tears...Mister Ollivander said This wand could be Either Good..Or evil . i dont really understand what he ment by that...oh and its also 8'5'' inches.

Well,Finally the train starts moving and i find an empty artment,waving out the window at my mum whose blubbering like a little child,Sighign i closed the window Sitting down after heaving the trunk up on to the did i forget to mention my pet for school i get to bring a small white wolf pup?Considering cats dont really like me and i hate toads and bats and i already have and owl mum contacted a few people who gave me pardon on my names Arctic..

Hmm its awfully quiet and lonely in this compartment..i hear my cousin who lived with muggles is starting this year too...i wonder which house ill be in...or even whose going to be my friend...

* * *

Allie's pov

I walked in a compartment with one girl in it, not bothering to ask if I was allowed. I could tell this girl would let me anyway's.

''Hi, I'm Allie,'' I said to the girl. ''Allie Mozel Potter. Yes I am Harry Potter's sister. Twin infact. Almost Identical. My hair's longer and my scar is on my shoulder.''

I saw the white pup sitting on the bench. ''You have a pup,'' I said. ''I do too. Her name's Lilly. Named her after my mum. I got permission from Hagrid who got permision from Dumbledore to bring her.'' I looked around for the little baby rottwiler but couldn't find her. ''She must of gotten away while I wasn't looking,'' I said, running out of the compartment. I returned a second later with Lilly in my hands. ''She knows how to find me,'' I said.

''I'm so sorry,'' I said. ''I talk to much, even Harry's told me that. What's your name?''

* * *

Vivis pov

She had blinked when the girl had come in and continued to do so a bit confused atthe speed she was speaking,watchign the girl leave and return with a wolf pup"ah im Vivien Lillitheia Potter..imy mum is your da's sister..."she says nodding.

Petting her pup she grins"I only have mine since cats hate me ,i have an owl at home and i hate toads and bats,and my mum contacted teh ministry for me...How'd you get one?"she rubs noses with the pup who curls up to sleep uncaring of the other animal in the compartment"His names Arctic."

Review please,Contact me if you would like to Beta or Cowrite,but these first few chapters (ten or less) will be like a character desprition thing of sorts.)

''It was mine and Harry's as a baby,'' the other girl said. ''Wait, how come we didn't go to you?''

Just then, Harry walked in. ''Oh hi, Allie,'' He said. ''Harry, this is Vivien,'' Allie said. ''Our cousin from dad's side.'' Harry sat down and stared at Vivien.

Vivien blushed and looked down twiddling her thumnbs atteh staring pair"...i-its cause m-my mum couldn't g-get custody o-of you according to A-Albus Dumbledore..."she was blushing andlooking down as she swung her legs softly"you..y-you can j-just call me Vivi(Ve-Ve)..instead of Vivien{Vy-Ve-An)"

''Ok,'' Harry said. ''Vivi. Now I gotta go. Ron'll be waiting.'' ''Bye,'' Allie said. She kissed him on the cheek. As soon as Harry left she twisted her head around to Vivi. ''You like my brother,'' Allie smiled. ''He's your cousin, It'll never blinked tilting her head"..like?no i think not..."she laughed softly"...i just ..get shy when people stare at me..escpeically you too dopplegangers.."she grumbles"reminds me of two others..."she groans when the compartement door opens revealing two red headed 2nd years who speak in unison"ahhh our dear Triplet Vien!"the two boys plop down on either side of the darker red head girl the two staring at Allie"Well Gred looks like theres another ickle firstie here...""i agree forge say shall we be nice?"the two hold out there hands geogre saying"hey thats fred..." points to fred while fred points to george "and thats george. then the speak in unison "You are?"

* * *

Allies POV

''Allie,'' I said. I smiled. ''Your the twins that Ron was talking about before I came here.'' Harry walked in again, this time with Ron behind him. ''Looks like you have a handful, Vivi,'' Harry said. ''Small world,'' Ron said, looking at Vivien. ''Our family's great freinds with Vivi's.''

TOB


End file.
